This inventions relates to mechanisms for limiting the torque applied by driving tools, whether hand operated or power driven, wherein when a predetermined torque load has been attained, there is, in effect, a free wheeling automatic clutch release which avoids excessive torque loads applied to the work. Such mechanisms are useful in hand tools, such as screw drivers and torque wrenches, or as the torque control means in power tools of various types.
Heretofore, these torque controlling or limiting mechanisms have often lacked adequate means for adjusting the release value of the torque release clutch. Where the mechanisms have had adjustment means, there is sometimes a lack of adjustment accuracy. Some devices are unduly liable to maladjustment due to critical wear in use.